Halloween
Halloween is a holiday celebrated in all of the gamerias. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Amanda, Rank 11) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Jerome, Rank 51) * Papa's Cookieria, (Sam, Rank 44) * Papa's Theateria, (Aliah, Rank 36) * Papa's Cakeria, (Aliah, Rank 11) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Aliah, Rank 31) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 61) * Papa's Magicalria, (Aliah, Rank 61) * Papa's Roasteria, (Aliah, Rank 11) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Aliah, Rank 31) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Aliah, Rank 46) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, Rank 51) * Papa's Stirfryeria, (Willow, Rank 51) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Purp, Rank 11) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Aliah, Rank 36) * Papa's Parkeria, (Dakota, Rank 46) * Papa's Fry Mia!, (Tim, Rank 11) * Papa's Sushiria Remastered (Fang, Rank 36) * Papa's Curry Mia! (Azura, Rank 41) * Papa's Suberia (Sasha, Rank 16) * Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe (Azura, Rank 16) * Papa's Scooperia Refined (Azura, Rank 36) * Papa's Frogurteria (Dakota, Rank 26) * Mama's Breakfasteria (Dakota, Rank 11) Customers who favored Halloween * Aliah (Magicalria, Hamburgeria, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Chris (Magicalria) * Danny (Magicalria) * Ida (Magicalria) * Jerome (Magicalria) * Lynn (Magicalria) * Papa Lucci (Magicalria) * Laundry Machine (Waffle Mia!) * Irona Pol (Waffle Mia!) * Joshua (Waffle Mia!) * Laura (Waffle Mia!) * Lila (Waffle Mia!) * Hop (Waffle Mia!) * Purp (Waffle Mia!) * Quicksilver (Waffle Mia!, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Deply (Hamburgeria) * Ryo (Hamburgeria) * Mosia Pol (Hamburgeria, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe) * Cecille (Hamburgeria) * Jacob (Hamburgeria) * Shinichi (Hamburgeria) * Kent (Hamburgeria) * Elliot * Dakota (Parkeria, Frogurteria) * Alison (Parkeria) * Elle (Parkeria) * Leonard (Fry Mia!) * Tim (Fry Mia!) * Jack (Fry Mia!) * Paul M. (Fry Mia!) * Adam (Fry Mia!) * Mark (Fry Mia!) * Willow (unlocked, Stirfryeria) * Allan (Stirfryeria) * Georgito (Stirfryeria) * Iggy (Stirfryeria) * Joy (Stirfryeria) * Maggie (Stirfryeria) * Professor Fitz (Stirfryeria) * Tohru (Stirfryeria) * Yui (Stirfryeria) * Victor (Curry Mia!, Scooperia Deluxe) * Kassie (Curry Mia!) * Stile (Curry Mia!) * Azura (Cupcakeria Deluxe, Pastaria Deluxe, Curry Mia!, Pizzeria Deluxe, Scooperia Refined) * Amanda (Curry Mia!) * Jerome (Curry Mia!) * Phil Smith (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Sra. Espindola (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Ophelia (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Pride (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Issac (Scooperia Refined) * Shiro (Scooperia Refined) * Gloria (Scooperia Refined) * Harley (Scooperia Refined) Costumed Customers During this holiday, customers dressed up for Halloween: *Barber Q. (BBQ Sauce) *Ace (Cookie Doughman) *Muddle (Jocker) *Nidwell (Powseeker) *Ann (Cop) *Matty (Pizza Monster) *Purp (Pumpkin) *Ruby (Diamond/Gem) *Poppy (Princess) *Antonia (Teacher/Princess) *Issac (Prince) *JK (Gondolier) *Ginger (Superhero) *Kevin (Cat) *Rita (Marinara Sauce) *John (Radley Madish) *Ravioli (Cowgirl) *Saje (Willow) *Ranje (Vampire) *Hank (Party Sub) *Squirt (Cake) *Jaily (Blue Barry) *Deeplum (Something Purple) *Ginna (Cherry) *Kitty (Kitten) *Hans Corkhole (Cop) *Dakota (Bat) *Elle (Cactus McCoy) *Claime (Ella Windstorm) *Alison (Super Hero/"Fun Girl") *Azura (Takumi) *Lillia (Spiritual Coyote) *Ernesto (Swamp Monster) Ingredients for this holiday Papa's Parkeria * Papa Manor (Rank 46 with Dakota) * Candy Corn (Rank 47-Exclusively for Ranks 47-48) * Witch's Brew (Rank 47-Exclusively for Ranks 47-48) * Black Mist (Rank 49-Exclusively for Ranks 49-50) * Smoked Oysters (Rank 49-Exclusively for Ranks 49-50) Papa's Falafelia * Roasted Onion Pita (Unlocked on Rank 56) * Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Rank 58) * Roast Ghost (Unlocked on Rank 59) * Cauldron Powder (Unlocked on Rank 60) Papa's Boutiqueria * Flame Tank (Unlocked at Rank 31) * Flame T-shirt (Unlocked at Rank 31) * Halloween Shirt (Unlocked at Rank 32) * Witch's Potion Tank (Unlocked at Rank 33) * Skeleton Sweatshirt (Unlocked at Rank 34) * Captain Cori's Helmet (Unlocked at Rank 35) * Knight Helmet (Unlocked at Rank 35) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Amanda) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Monster Munster (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Whitney) * Jackmomole (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 12) Papa's Cakeria * Shadowberry Cake Batter (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 11) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 11) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Halloween) * Black Frosting (Unlocked with Mackenzie at Rank 12) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on the fourth day of Halloween) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sam at Rank 13) Papa's Roasteria * Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 11) * Wild Boar (Unlocked on 2nd Day of Rank 11) * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Jerome at Rank 12) * Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Quicksilver at Rank 13) Papa's Stirfryeria * Squid (Rank 56, with Willow) * Mushroom Monsters (Day 2 of Halloween) * Witch's Brew Sauce (Rank 57, with Zoe) * Midnight Moon Shell (Day 4 of Halloween) * Spider Rice (Rank 59, with Nevada) * Spooky Slaw Dumplings (Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Fry Mia! * ------------------ (Unlocked with Tim at Rank 11) * ------------------ (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * ------------------ (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 12) * ................... (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Papa's Curry Mia! *Spooky Spice (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Azura) *Skull-shaped Beef Cubes (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Salsa (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Aliah) *Ecto Bread (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Quicksilver) Papa's Suberia * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Sasha) * Monster Muenster (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Smoked Oysters (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Willow) * Dark Chocolate Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Jackmomole (Unlocked on Rank 19 with Alberto) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe * Ecto Crust (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Azura) * Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Smoked Oysters (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Aliah) * Eerie Eggplant (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Mosia Pol) Papa's Scooperia Deluxe * Candy Corn Ice Cream (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Azura) * Spectral Sugar (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Azura) * Ghost's Goo Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Witchy Wand (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Aliah) * Liquorice Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Mama's Breakfasteria * Mummy Dogs (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Dakota) * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Rank 12) * Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Witch's Brew (Unlocked on Rank 13) * Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Holiday Costumes HalloweenM.jpg|Male Costume HalloweenF.jpg|Female Costume Gallery Halloween.png|Halloween HalloweenPP.png|The old logo for Halloween Halloween2012.jpg|2012 Halowen.jpg|2013 Halloween_2014_final01.jpg|2014 Halloween2015.jpg|2015 Halloween2016sm.jpg|2016 Halloween2017.jpg|2017 Halloween2018_sm.jpg|2018 Halloween 2019 Holiday Picture.png|2019 Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:October Holidays Category:Halloween Category:Vestri Holidays Category:Thrud Holidays